The Beauty Inside You
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Takes place during VinnieStokerLover's story "The Ballad Of The Prom Queen". :) Amelia goes to the photo shoot to model for Gabriel Agreste, the famous fashion designer from Paris, France. :) Done as a request for VinnieStokerLover. :)


**VinnieStokerLover, who owns Amelia, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :) **

**Transformers Prime and Transformers Animated belong to Hasbro. Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir belongs to its respective owners. I own nothing. **

**A/N: This takes place between the time Amelia meets Gabriel Agreste, who offers to have her do a photo shoot, and the time the prom starts in VinnieStokerLover's story "The Ballad Of The Prom Queen".**

* * *

**The Beauty Inside You**

Amelia couldn't believe she was meeting one of the famous fashion designers and he had offered her to do a photo shoot. "I just can't believe it, Jetstorm," she said. "One of the world's most famous fashion designers is going to have me do a photo shoot!"

The young flyer smiled. "It be wonderful, Amelia," he replied. "Mr. Agreste seems honest."

She then grew worried. "Oh, we better tell Dad we're heading to a photo shoot," she said. "I hope he'll be okay with it."

Jetstorm commed Knockout, who was surprised by the news. "Jetstorm, did he seem sincere?" He asked.

"Yes, Mr. Knockout. Amelia say Mr. Agreste be a fashion designer. He promised nothing innappropriate on photo shoot," Jetstorm replied.

Knockout called in Jack, Raf, and Miko to ask them what they knew about Gabriel Agreste. "He's a famous fashion designer," Jack said. "Mom likes a lot of his styles."

"Why do you ask, Knockout?" Miko asked, finding it curious that the normally vain mech was asking about a human fashion designer.

"Jetstorm called me to say that Gabriel Agreste offered to have Amelia do a photo shoot," Knockout answered.

"No way!" The Japanese girl exclaimed. "She's going to do a photo shoot for Gabriel Agreste?! I'm so jealous!"

They could see she really wasn't and had to smile in amusement. Knockout nodded and turned back to the call with Jetstorm. "Jetstorm, I'm trusting you to keep my little sparkling safe," he said in a stern, fatherly voice. "Keep her in your sight at all times. While this Gabriel Agreste may mean well, I don't want anyone unscrupulous approaching her. Understood?"

"Yes, Mr. Knockout. I be keeping Amelia safe and be staying close," the young flyer said.

"Dad," Amelia half-groaned, but knew he was just being protective. "I'll be okay and I'll insist Jetstorm be right there with me too."

"Alright, just be careful too, sweetspark," he said.

"I will, Dad. I promise," she said with a smile.

* * *

They soon arrived in the next town over, which had a fancy theater and the theme was 'Ocean and Sky'. "I've been wanting to do a line of dresses that will be varying shades of blue," Mr. Agreste explained before picking out a few blue dresses. "I believe these shades of blue will compliment your skin tone and hair best."

Smiling, Amelia entered the dressing room and Jetstorm, who was glad the fashion designer said he could be present, stood outside the dressing room door and soon heard the doorknob turn and turned to see his sister in a beautiful blue dress that was lace on top of silk and the lace moved softly around her as she walked, giving her an angel-like appearance. "Sister, you be like an angel," he said.

She blushed and looked at Mr. Agreste, who also smiled. "I agree with your brother," he said before guiding her to the white backdrop. "Alright, now you pick a pose you would like to use."

Nodding, she gave it some thought before turning a quarter circle to her right and moving her head to look at her left and tucked her chin slightly into her arm to give her a rather shy appearance. "Hmm," the fashion designer hummed thoughtfully before getting an idea and turning on one of the nearby fans to a low setting. The fan blew gentle air towards Amelia and made the lace float gracefully in the air behind her, similar to a small breeze tugging the lace. He then grew thoughtful. "Something's missing," he said.

He glanced at some nearby jewelry and props before seeing one that made him nod and he picked out a silver bracelet and a head dress that was really a circle of clear gems that had a few strands of clear gems flowing down from it. He placed this gently on Amelia's head and put the bracelet on her left wrist before stepping back and smiling. "Yes, that's perfect," he said and nodded to his photographer to start taking pictures.

Amelia did her best to hold still as the pictures were taken, keeping a smile on her face. "Alright, Amelia, try softening your smile a little," Mr. Agreste said. "Almost like you're in a pleasant dream. Or thinking dreamily about a boyfriend."

She instantly thought of Jack and a dreamy smile came to her face, softening her face to make it seem like she was caught in a trance. "Perfect," the fashion designer said.

After half an hour, Amelia went into the dressing room and changed into another blue dress, this one simmering with tiny rhinestones but had an open back. This worried her as she had never worn anything that exposed her back. Putting it on, she came out, but stopped right outside the door. "Um, Mr. Agreste? Not that this dress isn't beautiful, but...do you have one without an open back?" She asked politely.

He looked curious. "I'm afraid I don't," he said. "Is it too low in the back?"

She didn't want to be rude, but she was a bit nervous too. "Sister, what be troubling you?" Jetstorm asked in concern. "You be looking beautiful."

One of the helpers happened to catch sight of Amelia's back and gasped in shock. "Oh, my gracious!" She said. "What happened to your back, miss?"

Amelia flinched hard at that and Jetstorm glanced at his sister's back to see ugly-looking scars on her back and they were visible with the open back of the dress. "Amelia, did...did your former uncle...he be doing this to you?" He asked softly.

She nodded, bowing her head as tears rolled down her face. Mr. Agreste grew concerned. "What is the trouble?" He asked gently.

The teenager looked up at him and was shaking slightly. "My back...has scars on it," she said. "Bad ones."

He grew even more concerned. "Is it alright if I see?" He asked softly to her.

Swallowing, she looked nervous, but slowly turned so that her back was to him and he gasped in horror at seeing the terrible scars, now understanding why Amelia was hesitant about this dress design. "I'm sorry you had to go through that, my dear," he said. "Please tell me the monster that did this to you is in prison."

"He is," Jetstorm said. "Amelia's new father is very good to her."

"Yes, he is," Amelia said.

Mr. Agreste looked thoughtful before getting an idea. "Amelia, would you object to the makeup team helping to make those scars less visible for the shoot?" He asked. "If not, I can have you model some of the other dresses that aren't open in the back."

Grateful that he was giving her an option, she looked at Jetstorm, who gave her an encouraging smile and she took a deep breath. "Can we try the makeup first and if it doesn't work out, then we can do those other dresses?" She asked.

He nodded. "Alright."

The makeup team, which were three girls, at once got to work, applying foundation that was Amelia's exact skin tone to the skin, effectively covering up the scars. When Mr. Agreste saw the end result, he nodded in approval.

Amelia, looking in a mirror to see the makeup had done the trick, thanked the makeup team and went over to the backdrop to continue with the photo shoot.

A couple hours later, Mr. Agreste thanked Amelia for coming to model the new dresses. "I can't thank you enough, my dear," he said. "As my gift to you as a thank you for your time, please accept these dresses."

Her eyes went wide at seeing he was giving her the same four blue dresses she had modeled in and she had tears in her eyes. "I...I don't know what to say," she said in shock before looking at him. "Thank you, Mr. Agreste. You're too kind."

"It was my pleasure working with such a model that has inner beauty, a quality that showed off the dresses exactly as I hoped," he said with a bow. "Take care, Amelia. If it is alright with your father, would you be willing to model again for me sometime?"

Her eyes lit up. "I'd love to, Mr. Agreste," she said.

He nodded and gave her his card. "I must go now, but I wish you the best at the prom," he said. "I have no doubt you'll be selected as the Prom Queen."

"Thank you, sir," she said gratefully before Jetstorm loaded up the dresses carefully and took Amelia home.

Everyone welcomed her and congratulated her. "I'm watching to see when those pictures will be uploaded," Knockout said.

"Thanks, Dad," she said. "I better get ready. Prom's in two hours."

"I better get ready too," Jack said as well.

Two hours later, Amelia arrived at the school with her father, brothers, uncle, and guardian behind her. Jack arrived on Arcee and went up to Amelia, giving her a white rose. She smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek. "You're the best, Jack," she said.

Smiling, he bowed to her. "Might I ask for you to dance with me tonight, lovely lady?" He asked in a smooth voice.

She giggled. "Oh, you silly boy," she said before doing a curtsey. "Yes, you may."

"Behave you two," Knockout said in a slightly stern voice.

"Daddy," Amelia said in mock exasperation.

"We will, sir," Jack promised as he escorted Amelia into the school. The others followed, hoping the two would win the crowns for Prom King and Prom Queen.

* * *

**Please leave a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
